


A little time with you is all that I get

by Ragred



Series: Sacred Geometry [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny is just here to play wingman, Judy takes control, Light Angst, Light dom/sub but it kinda just falls apart, Nipple Piercings, Romance, Strap-Ons, Streetkid V, V cant cook and its sad, in particular chapter 3, light spoilers, mostly just smut, set after pyramid song but spoilers in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragred/pseuds/Ragred
Summary: V has a night off with Judy after working gig after gig; Judy knows just how to take her mind off of work
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V, Panam Palmer & V
Series: Sacred Geometry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113647
Comments: 29
Kudos: 214
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	1. Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise

  
A hot shower and her output. That was all V wanted.  
  
  


She typed up a message to Regina, wondering (not for the first time that day) how she'd been wrangled into this cyberpsycho mess in the first place. Stumbling across a wedding-slash-soap-opera gone wrong hadn't been on her list of priorities that evening, but here she was. Standing over some poor woman who's life had gone awry in the bizarrest of ways, sloughing her blood off mantis blades.   
  


The fixer thanked her, and the eddies rolled in.   
  
  
Wash, rinse, repeat.  
  


_"Think that's enough for one day, V."  
  
_

Johnny Silverhand: unwelcome advice expert, on call 24/7.   
  


He flickered into her peripheral vision, leaning against the jetty railing. She continued cleaning herself up, wincing when her phone buzzed (yet another gig, her visual display told her).

_"What're you gonna do? Keep on with this fixer shit 'til we drop dead?"  
  
_

It was stupid to give him the silent treatment but the merc stubbornly persisted, smoothing out her shirt like she'd never heard a word.  
  


He fizzled out, popping back into reality in front of her, inspecting the mangled (yet alive) target.  


_"This isn't the way we do things, V. I know you're angry. No one in the history of this gutter-shit world wants a timer on their head._

_But working yourself to death is just lame and unoriginal."  
  
_

She agreed, but felt her patience twisting up inside her gut. V was here for the pay. The more she had, the more implants she could get, the higher chance she had of coming out the other side when it came time to face Arasaka.  
  


"You want me to take a break? You?" She barked. "I don't get breaks anymore, not with you in my head." 

_"You wanna hurt my feelings? Awww."_ Insidious tone reflected back at her. _"I'm just saying, you wanna fix this thing? Don't run yourself ragged. Fuckin' gonk."_  
  


"Thanks for the advice, asshole." She slouched into a sit next to him, blades retracted. "You're one to talk."   
  


He huffed from his digital cigarette, rolling that thought around. _"I was never a workaholic like you are. Driven, maybe, but-"_ another hit- _"no one asked me for favours, exactly."_  
  


They sat in silence, watching the ocean. The light pollution from NC meant few stars were ever visible- those that were peaked out through a thin cloud layer, reflecting on the black waters below. 

  
Another message arrived, this one from Judy. V smiled involuntarily, all the unpleasant events from the day melting away in the stead of warm, fuzzy feelings.   
  


//: _Hey chica, what're you doing tonight? Bored._

_"Hey."_ Johnny's voice intruded into the mushy-ness. _"Do you still have those blockers?"  
  
_

"Umm." V rummaged through her many pockets til the rattle of the pills was heard. 

_"Take one tonight and just, forget all this crap."_

  
He didn't wait for an answer, visuals flickering before disappearing entirely from where he was sitting moments before. 

She stared at the omega blockers before tossing one back. A newfound energy flowed, not from the drug but from her own thoughts.   
  


The merc brought her contacts back up as she stood, walking to her Kusanagi left further up the beach.   
  
  


//: Been busy today. You wanna come over now? I'm heading back rn.  
  


//: _Do you even have to ask  
  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
With the speed of a Caliburn, V arrived home, showered and changed into something less blood-splattered.   
  


A giddy feeling bubbled up at the thought of her output, having barely seen her during the week. Both of them were busy with irregular schedules, so time was scarce at best. She tided up a little, fiddled with the radio while trying to remember Judy's favourite station, and started on a cup of coffee for each of them.   
  


Then the door clicked.  
  


NC's best BD artist walked in in her usual getup, having come straight from work as far as V could tell. The drinks were forgotten, merc unable to keep herself away. Between the two of them, V was slightly taller, only so much so that her face angled slightly when their lips met. "Well, hello to you too, _calabacita_." Judy's smokey intonation was enough to send thrills shooting through V. 

She hoisted her output up in her arms with ease, feeling laughter shake through Judy as V buried her face in her shoulder.   
  


"Long day?"

"Yeah."

A hand ran over the back of the V's head, up across her scalp, ruffling through dark viridian hair in gentle trails. 

  
"I brought somethin' that might help with that." Judy's voice slid from it's typical warm rasp to something shades darker. 

  
"I'm listening." V released her, but ran both hands down to her hips. 

  
"We both need to blow off some steam. So I need you to stay here...." the BD artist ran a finger up V's arm- "...while I get ready."   
  
The merc started to peel her clothes off the moment she stopped speaking, at which Judy grabbed a wrist and held it. "Clothes on, babe." The smouldering look in her eyes made V quiver a little, letting go of her shirt and all intentions of disobeying. 

"Stay here and don't turn around 'til I say so, ok?" With a peck on the cheek, Judy strode to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving V in suspense.  
  
  
The apartment felt a lot smaller all of a sudden.   
  


Patience was a virtue....that had never entered V's essence.  
  


A hunger for action, movement, initiative drove her in most departments of life. It was hard for her to take a backseat, and Judy knew it. And she knew that Judy knew it. Her feathers were efficiently ruffled by the brief exchange, imagining up multiple scenarios in her head from this situation she'd been placed it.

  
She took a moment to breathe, soothing the _thump-a-thump_ manic pulse that rattled her, letting the quiet ambiance of the apartment soak in.

Judy had probably had a long day, too, V knew. While her artistry thrilled her, it was also mentally draining, along with the string of constant demands from her boss. The fact that she was happy to make time for V said more than words could, in this frantic period of life. Never mind the fact that she'd cooked up some kind of surprise.  
  


V closed her eyes and drifted off, recalling the day they'd made _them_ more official. It grounded V like nothing else, gave her more of a sense of self as individuality splintered apart day-by-day. The want they both felt for each other, the tenderness of their first time, after weeks of tentative chatting leading into infrequent flirting. How Judy opened up to her and let her in, in a city where all things had teeth and everything was double-edged.

  
Her thoughts were taking a nauseatingly sweet turn when she hears the bathroom door open, some shuffling, and then what she assumed was Judy taking a seat on the lounge.

  
"You can look now."

V turns and finds Judy......dressed identical to before she entered the bathroom. She was spread out casually, feet thrown up and arms back, gaze still somewhere dark and steamy but with harsh focus, now.  
  


The merc had a few guesses in mind. One being that Judy was fucking with her, which she threw out immediately.

The next was that the BD Judy had shown her a few days ago had been a way of testing the waters, seeing how she reacted the idea of the double ended strap-on with shard input combo.

  
V breathes in hard, feeling weak in the knees at the images in her mind. Sex between them was usually warm, full of feeling and tenderness, slow touches and fingers and tongue; wound together on the bed, not so much taking turns as just enjoying each other's desire.

  
The Judy before her seemed intent on something less tender and more focused. V was familiar with that, but never with her. It made her shiver, feel a desire blossom in her, to melt in her output's hands.

  
So she moved forward and closer to the lounge, starting to peel off her clothes like earlier.

"Nuh-uh," Judy says, exhaling through her nose. "Slowly."

  
V feels her face go warm at the idea of putting on a show, frozen with both hands having grabbed the end of her white shirt and lifted slightly. Her output's eyes are scalding hot, roaming over exposed abdominals without a hint of shyness, ignoring V's sheepishness and the fact that she's tangled up.

  
  
( Rescuing idiots from the Tyger Claws? Easy peasy. Going toe-to-toe with Arasaka squads, mantis blade to mantis blade? No biggie. Staying composed in front of her output? Apparently the hardest gig ever. )  
  


  
The merc peeks over the fabric, making sure she's got Judy's attention, before turning around (shirt slides off her arms smoothly) and tugging at her fly. Then she bends forward, sliding her jeans down both legs slowly in a display of flexibility and...goofyness. Going further, V leans even more, white eyes making contact with brown, head between her legs, as she shakes each ankle to free herself.

  
Judy's lips twist in an attempt to not break character, tilting her head slightly as encouragement to keep going.

  
With only underwear left, V finds it a bit easier, standing up and making a bold decision. She takes a few strides, sliding neatly into Judy's lap with a calculated grin. Taking one hand in her own, and placing it over a breast while grinding her hips down _hard_ (and feeling something hard underneath in the process), other hand on Judy's shoulder to stabilise.

  
"You're gonna take this off of me." V notches up the brat in her tone, wanting Judy but playing her game.

  
"Oh, am I?" Brown eyes narrowed, lips thinned, palming V through her black bra. V hums, heat spreading down her body, moving her hips again (and notices a slight jolt in Judy's thighs from it). One particularly rough squeeze goads her on, leaning forward to place her arms around her output's shoulders. She teases, lightly biting her earlobe between teeth and moaning next to Judy's ear, before letting go to kiss at her neck. "Please?" The merc lightly touches their lips together, tongue swiping over bottom lip before Judy groans and seals it, kissing deeply.  
  
  
V's thoughts fly away, all thoughts lost to those lips and tongue, before coming back to Earth. She breaks away. "Got something to show you."

  
The BD artist bites her lip, other hand joining it's twin to grab at more, teasing V with light touches over her breasts with thumbs ghosting over her nipples. "Fine, but only 'cus you asked nicely." Her hands roam down to V's torso, groping tightly coiled muscle, before moving around to the merc's back and up to tug and release the clasp.

  
Their eyes meet and V looks particularly smug. She moves her arms away to slide it off, in doing so revealing new additions to her current collection of piercings (all facial, 'til now).

  
"Oh, _wow_. Wasn't expecting those." Judy takes a moment to admire the silver barbells threaded through V's nipples, reflecting the light from the ceiling. "When did you get them done? It hasn't been that long."

  
"Just the other day," V says in a singsong voice, "And just for you."

  
Judy grins wide, moving her hands up to V's back to press her chest forward. "Guess i'll do you a favour and check how sensitive they are..."

  
"W-wait, no!" The merc pipes up, resisting the push. "Wanna see what you've got, first."

 _  
Tsk_. "Fine. Gonna regret making me wait, though."

  
Judy motions for V to lift up, all touch removed, before taking off her singlet and yanking her overalls down juuust enough. She guides V's hands back to her shoulders, then both pairs of eyes are watching when she pulls the strap from its confinement, wincing slightly at the movement. It's a modest size in a mellow shade of purple, with a slight curve.

  
"You already put the shard in?" V is grinning madly at the thought of her output all worked up from stimuli. She moves back over her, thighs on either side of Judy's, toy between them. The BD artist nods, wriggling a little, hands roving to pluck at the elastic of the merc's underwear. And then she stills. Her lips thin, nostrils flare slightly, and eyes are boring into V.

  
"Off, now."

  
V swallows, but does what she's told, climbing off for a moment to pull her last garment off, feeling the lightest brush of wetness as it goes. Back onto Judy's lap as quickly as possible, thighs enveloping, but hovering over the strap now with arms braced on shoulders. She reaches down to touch it but finds her hand slapped away.

  
"No." Judy's expression hasn't changed, still deadly serious, but heavy breathing through her nose giving away her composure. "I'm the one doing the touching. Gonna wind you up so bad.....," Her editing hand moves to the inside of V's thigh, rubbing there for now, while the other hand squeezes a hip. V places her own over it, grounding her. "Gonna make you _sing_ it out for me."

  
A hand glides up to cup V, fingers smoothing in a slow back-and-forth that touches everywhere. The merc moans, feeling a feather-light touch roll over her clit. The base of the palm centers there for a delicious moment before the hand slides further down, then up again. Her head rolls back, enjoying the shivery stimulation.

  
Judy toys with her for a few minutes, feeling how wet V is already, riling her up more and more while maintaining deadly cool composure. A rolling boil of want on the inside, a need to drive up and in, to feel the front of her hips meet the back of V's thighs, to hold her output down against her til they're both spent.

  
She slides one finger in, curling it the way she knows V likes, tapping at the softest spot with verve.  
  


The merc gasps, a sharp intake of breath, wound up tight like a spring. She doesn't wait more than a minute before demanding more, gripping Judy's wrist 'til she gets two, then meeting the thrust of her hand every time. Head lulls forward, mouth open in a search for air. Every curl of those fingertips brings her closer, and it's way too soon.  
  
  
"J-Jude, _please_?"

  
"Hmmm, please what?" Judy kisses her, leaning into V....before her hand completely stills inside her.

  
V bites Judy's bottom lip, tugging it slightly, and then they're both still. She catches the taste of cigarettes and coffee on her output's lips.

  
"Let's change it up...," she re-balances, leaning back, arms again on Judy's shoulders, making a little distance between them. She eyes the toy, body humming a high frequency.

  
"I _guess_ you kinda earned it." Judy laughs, breaking the ice queen act. She reaches up and behind the couch, hand feeling around for the lube.

  
"You want a hand with that?"

  
The glare that earns stops V from moving.

  
The BD artist pours some onto the tip of the strap, hissing at the sudden contact. She wriggles, adjusting the toy, manipulating its settings with a hand to the side of her head. When satisfied, Judy touches V's cheek, bringing her in for another sizzling kiss, moaning into it when the merc slowly sheathes herself over the toy in one movement.

  
While she has Judy distracted, V takes control, threading a hand through her hair and guiding her to her new piercings. The touch of her tongue to the metal makes her toes curl, sensitive beyond belief and driving her inner hunger to new heights. All she can focus on is that hot mouth, tongue teasing around all edges of the barbell, slippery with a hint of teeth. Judy tugs lightly and V sees white for a moment, clenching around the strap and moaning.

  
The sound drives Judy on, switching to the other nipple for the same treatment but holding V's hips in both hands and forcing them down. She digs her fingers in, limiting any bounce from each thrust and driving up deeper than before. The deep heat in her core grows with every movement, feeling the merc flutter and grip her length. "Fuckin' yesss," the artist hisses out, "I like you at this angle, ridin' me..."

  
Close to her peak, V folds, head resting on Judy's shoulder. She bites her neck and gasps, a finger rubbing at her clit bringing her higher. And higher.

  
"That's it babe-"

  
" _Wait_ " V blurts out, voice hoarse from her cries, thrusts rolling to a stop. "L-let's move."

  
Judy is stuck in a fog- "Wh, where-"

  
"Bathroom...now."

  
Without thinking twice, Judy casually pulls out, picking up V by her ass and legging it to the bathroom. She sweeps a space clear with a forearm, bottles scattering everywhere, then plants V down without grace. Sparing just another moment to line the strap up to V's heat, she slides back inside in one motion, making her output groan when she's completely hilted. Pinning both of V's hands on either side of her head, against the mirror, she starts her rhythm anew, thrusting deep.

  
"Feels _so_ good," V hums, heat spreading from her chest to her toes. She lifts her legs, draping each around either of Judy's shoulders by the knee, changing the angle and wrenching a moan from the BD artist's lips. The noises they were making went from quiet to obscene, a squelch with each drive of their hips, meeting together then rolling like a wave.

  
"I need your touch, Jude." V meets her eyes, feeling the thrusts lose rhythm as Judy loses her composure a little, clearly on the edge. Their hands drop from the mirror- Judy braces her weight on the counter. V weaves her hands up and over her output's ears, down her tattooed neck, mirroring the light touch from earlier as her fingers find breasts. Revenge for earlier drives her to tease, deliberately tensing around the strap while kneading at Judy's chest.

  
She ignores the hammering demand in her core that rises again, instead intent on pulling Judy over the edge first. Using her core muscles, V brings her weight off the counter and moves partially upright, bringing her partner closer with her legs. She dives forward to kiss, running her tongue over bottom lip and parting them, feeling Judy pant with exhaustion and need.

  
" _Ven por mí_ ," A complete tease, taunting Judy with her passable Spanish, knowing how it fired her up hearing V speak it. Her output closed her eyes, huffing out a reply in-between laughs. "No. You first."

  
V isn't expecting the solid touch to her clit. She keens, lying back, feeling her own control wither away as Judy traces a circle while never stopping her thrusts. The merc submits, anticipation creeping from her pussy all the way along her spine. Leg muscles tighten around Judy's neck, who leans in and drives forward harder, turning V into a mess.

  
Their eyes meet and Judy's brow is pinched in concentration, determined to win this game. V pulls one more trick out of her bag. Willing her hands to her chest where she can rub, pinch, pull at her new accessories, V keeps their gazes locked, playing with herself. Then her white eyes roll back, overwhelmed with all the feedback her body sends her, feeling that churning heat escalate until it's unbearable.

  
"I'm so close," She gasps, finding the peak of the mountain, when Judy shifts. Her output falls against her- a hint of lips against her neck are the only warning she gets before there's a hard bite, teeth in flesh, pain rocketing to her brain and kicking her off said peak. Judy's finger keeps swirling against her clit, hips dancing a constant rhythm, as V writhes and gasps her orgasm out.

  
The sensation is distracting enough that V almost misses Judy's orgasm, starting to come down just as her output stops breathing in a tell-tale way. She thrusts back with gusto, drawing Judy's release out while underneath her. Stroking the length of the toy with every movement has her output whining into her stomach, resting her head. Then V has another idea.

  
In a reversal of earlier, she nudges Judy's hand away from her clit and replaces it, fingers drawing out hard yet delicious circles. Encouraging her second finish and feeling that heavy, hot weight growing in her core again. . " _Fuuuuck_ " steams out from Judy's mouth. It works, and the two lock eyes as V moans, coming again and sending Judy spiraling with her, strap pulsing signals straight to her core. Every pulse of the merc's orgasm intensifies Judy's, locking them together in feedback, both gasping for air.

  
Both are dizzy from oxygen deprivation when they settle, exhaustion blanketing them. Judy's head still rests on V's stomach, which would be comfy enough to sleep on were they not bent over the counter. After some minutes click by, she presses a kiss to her abdominals before slowly pulling out, stepping away to remove the shard and dump the toy in the sink. V watches her contently, sitting up and stretching her cramped leg muscles.

  
"C'mon," Judy takes her hands and pulls her down from the counter with a peck on the lips. She leads the merc (whose eyes train dreamily on the two seahorses) to bed, where they can get comfy under soft blankets. They move around to meet face-to-face, bodies touching where possible, comforted by each other's nakedness under the covers.  
  


"I liked our show-and-tell." V smiles, eyelids heavy with sleep.   
  


"Thought you would." Judy yawns, wriggling a little until the bed fits right. Both are absent-mindedly touching each other, bodies humming with a fulfilled contentment. 

  
"Got plans for tomorrow?" The merc tried to recall which day it was and failed. Her sense of time had been lost in the weeks. 

  
"Mmm....no...," The BD artist's voice slurs a little, but her eyes meet V's with a gaze that's loving and soft. A far cry from the cold Mox she first met. "Hard to believe it....wanna go on a date?"

  
She feels the giddy feeling from before come running back. 

  
"Sure." It's a strain to think of anything in that moment, in a haze of sleep and post-sex comfort. "Let's get out of the city. "

  
"Sounds nice...," Silence.

V feels a slurry of feelings and thoughts surfacing once she's alone again. An urgency to all- this thing she has with Judy, the chip in her head, Arasaka looming over all. _Hurry. Hurry_.  
  
  
The mix of panic and sleep has her sense of self wilting. A need to affirm it all, find comfort again, overcomes her. "I love you, Jude." But she's already asleep. 

_Coward._  
  
  
Two cups of coffee sit forgotten in the kitchen as they both fall into deep, restful sleep; Judy's head resting on V's chest, lulled to unconciousness by that heartbeat. V goes shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic i've ever published! Please be kind :) 
> 
> I'm intending to write a final chapter to wrap it up. But putting this in a collection for future drabbles; I've got some partially written already.
> 
> Crazy abt this game and Judy, aaaa. I haven't felt so enthralled in a game in a long time. And I had to mention the seahorses- her best tattoo.
> 
> One last note: GF pointed this out but I couldn't figure out a way to change things time-wise. Do NOT play with/suck on/lick/whatever new nipple piercings unless you want a mad infection. V has magic cyberpunk drugs to heal her up, so D/W about that...


	2. Summer memory that just never dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's mad! and sad! V takes her on a date that kinda goes to hell.

_ A Week Later  
  
  
  
_

The entrance to Lizzies’ saw a lot of interesting characters, even at midday. This did not surprise V in the slightest, being a NC native, but it was fun to people-watch all the same. She checked the time, deciding it was time to finally turn off the Kusanagi while she waited.  
  
  
They’d had the date arranged since the last time she saw her output. And there was no rush. But all the same…Judy was usually on-time, so it bothered the merc. Something Mox-related must’ve been going down. _Probably Susie,_ V mused, watching a group of clearly drunk corpos stumble their way towards the door. One failed to time his steps correctly, face crunching into cement. His buddies didn’t notice.  
  
  
She felt the need to light up and intuitively peered behind her, spotting Johnny leaning against a car. “ _Couldn’t you figure out a faster way to spill your guts, V?”_ They both watched the guy and his struggle, this time with the bouncers.  
  
  
“No. I’m not good at…y’know.”  
  
  
“ _Confessions of love? Words for your sweetheart? Poetry for the-“  
  
  
“_Yeah. That stuff.”  
  
  
He sported a cruel smile, hard to see with the digital flickers, but V knew it was there.  
  
  
“ _You’re not very good at this 'lesbian' business, are you?”  
  
  
_She didn’t bother responding to that one. And didn’t have to. He noticed something, threw his hands in the air, and was gone.  
  
  
V turned and saw Judy storming towards her, coming from a different exit than the merc had expected, path curving to avoid the main entrance. She muttered a curse when she saw an expression that read as anything but ‘Happy’.  
  
  
“Jude?”  
  
  
Judy waved her hand, sitting behind V with a quiet “Hey.”  
  
  
_ah crap_.  
  
  
“What’s eating you?”  
  
  
“Susie…kinda doesn’t want me coming around, lately. Hasn’t fired me but,” The Mox shrugged dismissively, eyes hidden behind a curtain of lavender, crossing arms over her chest.  
  
  
“What, she’s giving you shit?” V made to move off the bike testily, before Judy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
  
“No, don’t bother. It’s all…messy.” She sighed. “Let’s delta. Please.”  
  
  
The merc shuffled around with some difficulty to face Judy, pulling her into her chest and under her chin for a hug. It was effective, with that great big jacket and two beefy arms. Judy snorted, but was too hurt and bitter to hug back, trying to close herself off and failing.  
  
  
“They’re gonna see, V.”  
  
  
“Who?”  
  
  
Too late.  
  
  
“ **HEY**! V! JUDY!”  
  
  
They separated, V scooting back around and readying to murder whoever was heckling them- until she saw it was Rita.  
  
  
The bouncer was waving furiously at the pair of them, whispering to a Mox companion who was openly guffawing. Then the waves turned into lewd gestures, some of them impressively creative and contorted. V turned the ignition and grinned at them, scooting the bike away as the other Mox began to join in on the display. The variety on display was impressive but not surprising- they probably saw all kinds of bizarre shit every day, V figured.  
  
  
Judy’s arms wove around the merc’s waist, but she remained quiet. The merc bit her lip, concentrating on the traffic as they glided in and wove between cars as easily as sand through fingers. She could feel the cloud hanging over her partner’s head, heavy and grey, and decided to try and get her out of it.  
  
  
“Got a plan for today. Wanna hear any of it? Or keep it a surprise?”  
  
  
Judy grunted and planted her face in V’s jacket.  
  
  
“I think Nibbles misses you.”  
  
  
That got a shudder of a laugh, at least.  
  
  
“Want me to stop talking?”  
  
  
“…No.”  
  
  
They turned a corner and V could see a familiar sign in the distance. “Wanna get ice cream?”  
  
  
“… _Yes_.”  
  
  
Judy waited on the bike while V went in, watching through glass panels as the diner’s owner lit up at the sight of the merc. She saw that familiar scratching-at-neck that her output did when she was nervous, talking half as much as the man did.  
  
  
  
Eventually he let her free, returning with two synth desserts. They ate in the parking lot, sitting on the kerb.  
  
  
“D’you charm everyone in this city, V? I’m seeing a recurring pattern.”  
  
  
The merc scoffed, but seemed self-concious again. “I was here a week ago when some idiots came in to rob the place. I just helped him out.”  
  
  
“Soo, I’m gonna find you rescuing a cat up a tree someday soon.”  
  
  
“Hah.” V met her eyes. “What trees?”  
  
  
“Touché. But you do have Nibbles.”  
  
  
Judy watched her weigh the topic in her head.  
  
  
“I’m…no saint, Jude. I work for a bunch of fixers. If karma’s real, mine’s probably gonna bite me in the ass at some point.” She bit into the last of her ice cream, regretting it when a little brain freeze stung her teeth. She tapped a finger to her head ports, adding “If it hasn’t already.”  
  
  
_Evie’s fault_. The thought came to Judy unprompted and unwelcome, did nothing to help her sour mood. Supremely bothered, the artist got up and went back to the bike, hearing V follow with the _click_ of boots on tarmac.  
  
  
The merc hummed a little as the Kusanagi purred to life beneath them. “Can’t resist an underdog, though.” They hit the road again, heading due East. Judy noticed the sudden thinning of the city, skyscrapers giving way to flat earth.  
  
  
“Okay, officially curious. We’re heading to the Badlands?”  
  
  
“Yep.”  
  
  
She squeezed the merc with her forearms. “Not gonna tell me anything, are you?”  
  
  
“Nope.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Hello V. A question for you- is that you I spy on the highway?”  
_  
  
“…Bright red bike?”  
  
  
“ _Yes. And your passenger._ ”  
  
  
“That’s us. How’re you….?”  
  
  
“ _Got eyes everywhere, sister. Listen- this isn’t a call about a job. There’s Raffen swarming the area near you, seems like they’re planning to hit a convoy. I’d get out of there if I were you._ ”  
  
  
V groaned a complaint. “Thanks for the warning, Dakota.”  
  
  
“ _Anytime_.”  
  
  
The call disconnected with a _blip_. _V’s got Nomads looking out for her now, huh?_ Judy took notice, wondering what her output had done to deserve that kind of warning, that loyalty. A finger in every pie.  
  
  
“Did you catch that?” V asked, starting to slow the bike.  
  
  
“Yeah. We gonna turn around?“  
  
  
“ _Shit- hold on tight-_ “  
  
  
There was something on the horizon, straight ahead in their line of sight.  
  
  
V swung the back wheel, making a neat ninety-degree turn with a force that drove the air from Judy’s lungs, clinging hard to the merc’s bomber jacket. There was a moment of time between the bike hitting the sandbank at the side of the road and climbing it, enough for hazel eyes to glimpse what lay ahead of them had they continued. A collection of trucks- customised and rugged looking- with men to match them. Bikes at the front- and five sets of eyes, turning to look at the roar of the engine, as V speeds away. Just enough time to see them react, each jolting for the handlebars.  
  
  
  
_Shit._  
  
  
  
The increase in speed was remarkable- Judy then learning that V wasn’t _always_ attacking the throttle, however much it felt like it when in the city. Her stomach turned with every moment in the air as the bike bounced, unsuited to the curves of the Badlands, landing with an _oof_ over and over again.  
  
  
“You-“ _thump_ “-armed?” V was barely audible over the growl of the engine, churning louder every time they had lift-off.  
  
  
“Ah, _yeah_ , V.” It was a silly question.  
  
  
Judy turned her head to look behind them, not leaning away too much (the dirt rushing under their feet was a scary sight to see). It wasn’t hard to spot their pursuers, who seemed all too excited to have prey to chase, like blooded hounds on the trail. They weren’t gaining- but something didn’t feel right.  
  
  
They hit a road and drove straight across it, heading further into uncharted turf. V swerved the bike along a cliffside, metres from tawny stone, directing them into a narrowing channel. “Think they’re…. herding us,” the merc yelled, fighting the noise. A drip of adrenalin travelled up Judy’s spine when she heard another engine behind them- one of the five bikes appearing at the mouth of the small ravine, tailing them from a short distance without any of his fellows. He appeared to not be in any hurry, even pausing to let himself drop behind.  
  
  
“There’s jus’ one.” Judy clung to her driver while finding her holster with her other hand- a small, black pistol. Nothing flashy. “Think the rest are up ahead?”  
  
  
“Yeah, must be waiting for us.”  
  
  
“Let’s meet this guy first.”  
  
  
V agreed, slowing the bike and swinging to the right. Judy already had her gun aimed at their tailer, glaring down the sights. The man stopped at twenty yards and had his own weapon raised in a flash. They had a true, old-fashioned showdown- neither side moved a muscle, just waiting for a _twitch_ of movement to strike.  
  
  
The Raffen gave in first. His face twitched as he placed a call, barely noticeable. But when his lip twitched it was over, body awkwardly skewing over the front of the bike before sloppily falling to the ground. Judy had fired two rounds, but kept the gun trained just in case. She went to move off the bike, but V placed a hand on her thigh to usher her back.  
  
  
"Thought we'd be easy targets. Otherwise, they wouldn'a split."  
  
  
Judy waited for V to continue, but she didn't. The merc was clearly mulling over a plan, one of her feet fidgeting. With one more glance at the body (not moving) the BD artist put her pistol away, taking a moment to breathe and relax. She rolled her shoulders and looked about- at the sky. Bright and blue and unpolluted.  
  
  
V hummed and stood up from the bike. “They’ll come looking soon when we don’t show with their friend.” They looked at each other, V flicking her aviators up in a conspiratorial manner. “I don’t think we’ll have time to outrun them, plus the main road is still blocked...”  
  
  
“You wanna jus’ let ‘em come to us?” Judy was a little skeptical.  
  


  
“No. We scoot in from a distance, I’ll do recon, and you’ll cover me if everything goes to shit.”  
  
  
  
One eyebrow rose icily. “Cuz what’s a date without any bloodshed, right?”  
  
  
  
“Hey…,” V pouted. “We’re cornered here. Besides, this wasn’t part of the plan.”  
  
  
Her output paused for a moment, looking V square in the eyes. “I know. Just…fuckin’ hell...we do this carefully, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


The tops of makeshift buildings became visible on the horizon, all hot and flickering under afternoon sun. V slowed the bike, killing the engine but allowing it to roll forward into deeper cover. The scrub and cacti provided a little protection, but not much- neither of them got off the vehicle, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice, but feeling exposed sitting as they were.  
  
  
As casual as anything, V picked up her sniper rifle which had been strapped against the side of the Kusanagi.  
  
  
"Since when can you use one of those things?" Judy started to mentally tally V's weapons, giving up when she recalled the armoury built into her girlfriend’s apartment. _Ridiculous_. She could count her own on one hand.  
  
  
"Since Panam started teaching me." V pulled her eye from the sights to fiddle with something, readjusting the enormous rifle as she did. She missed Judy's squint completely. "I'm not great at it, but this is safer than just...charging in."  
  
  
"Oh, _Panam_ , huh?" It sounded juvenile and Judy regretted the tone as soon as the words left her, especially when the merc failed to react. Her eyes traced over V's back, watching her carefully aim at the closest Raffen (some dude, sitting on a dumpy looking trailer, eating a burrito). The silence grew long and extended between them.  
  
  
"This is her gun, actually." V finally replied, sitting up. She wasn't expecting a glowering expression on Judy's face when she turned to her. "...What? She's got better ones. It's not like that."  
  
  
Before the artist could point out how _odd_ all that sounded, and how _dumb_ V sounded saying it, there was a yell at the camp ahead. They both watched the Burrito Guy from before jump from his seat, walking in their direction.  
  
  
"Ahhhh shit," V whistled, repositioning her hips and leaning down again. "Better get yours ready."  
  
  
Judy nodded, unholstering and picking her feet up off the ground. She looped one arm around V's waist, leaving the other ready to aim. A bead of sweat formed on her brow, watching that finger tighten around the trigger, looking up-  
  
  
  
seeing Burrito Guy start running at them-

and then a cacophony of sound **exploded** , some outrageous noise that travelled great distances.

  
  
  
Everything ground to a halt in the camp. All men turned to look, and from where they were sitting both women could hear the screech of yelling over radios. They were stunned for a moment before remembering that they were about to flee the scene. V wrung the throttle hard, and with a roar the wheels churned sand, going from zero to seventy at a breakneck pace. The merc didn't bother turning- as they sped around the camp, the Wraiths appeared to be frantically packing and saddling up, completely ignoring the lone vehicle on the outskirts.  
  
  
Judy waited ‘til the camp was out of sight before putting her pistol away, sure they weren't being followed this time. V connected a call between them, making it easier to hear each other over the bike this time.  
  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Judy repositioned her arm so that both were now arranged around V.  
  
  
"I dunno. The convoy, I guess?"  
  
  
  
As if in answer, gunfire rang out, cracking the atmosphere far in the distance.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and part 3 are one big (REALLY big) unit that i've split into two because it flows better, but this one is action-y and chapter 3 is romance. I was struggling with this for a very long time before suddenly overcoming the block last night with a bunch of musicals and a bedtime of 4am. Now my brain is dead.
> 
> I know V and Panam making Judy jealous is becoming a recurring trope but it's too hard to not write in. The game just...hands it to you on a platter.
> 
> This had a lot of rough drafts especially regarding the action scenes. Originally it was going to be quite bloody, but it didn't read well. 
> 
> Enjoy....and on to chapter 3!


	3. One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold

  
The day was drawing to a close when they finally arrived at their intended destination- a spiraling tower, a behemoth standing in the wastes.  
  
  
"Fuck, it's late." V sighed. "Sorry."  
  
  
" 's fine. Not like i'm going anywhere tomorrow."  
  
  
The merc parked them behind the building, kicking the door open and playfully bowing. They rounded the final bend to the top of the tower. A stunning view lay before them- the setting sun dyeing the badlands in rich hues. Browns, golds, cinnamon colours at a dizzying height. They had a wide balcony to walk about, connected to the centralised building which became living quarters on the top level.  
  
  
Judy was leaning over a railing, admiring the sunset when there was a loud **_CLANG_ **behind her. She caught V in the process of....whacking a camera with her gold bat. It sparked as it splintered from the wall, hitting the sheet metal flooring. The merc idly prodded it as if it were a carcass.  
  
  
"I came up here the other day, checked it out. Shouldn't be anyone snooping here anytime soon."  
  
  
The camera was picked up, walked to the railing, and dropped. Both women were silent as they watched it fall, the faint sound of glass shattering heard after a few full seconds. It was oddly satisfying.  
  
  
"Fuckin' gonk." Judy tapped the merc's shoulder with a fist.   
  
  
A silence settled between them, broken by the sound of a distant engine backfiring. V eventually went inside the building, giving Judy no clues as to what she was after. Pulling out Ev's smoke case, she lit one up and breathed out, enjoying the curling taste in her mouth. The day was a mess- there were thoughts, tense things, on both of their peripheries (well, mostly hers). It made her uneasy- they didn't have time for secrets, with a ticking time bomb- but she also didn't want to push the issue.  
  
  
Stubbing out the cigarette, she went to follow V inside, but could see her through a glass panel. Unmoving, staring into a cabinet. Something felt wrong about that image, especially when the merc remained still when ten, twenty seconds passed. Concern began to outweigh all other thoughts.... when V's shoulders moved. Laughter?  
  
  
"V?" Judy paused in the doorway, guiltily watching V jump at sound.  
  
  
"Oh!" Slapping a hand over her eyes, it was plain that she was embarrassed. "Sorry, was just...." she raised a plastic bag to Judy's viewing height. "...I don't know shit about cooking, and neither does Johnny.”  
  
  
Judy didn’t know what to think of the construct (aside from, _why V_.) V rarely let on to his presence, so she assumed he stayed away when she was around. But what little she had heard seemed…rude. Coarse. Destructive to a level that V didn’t reach, with nihilism swirled in. The assimilation between them was plainer in physical comforts like clothing and swagger than V’s actual behaviour. But sometimes Judy feared that V was hiding just how close to the surface he was.  
  
  
She tried to play down her alarm. “Well, I don’t care what you make. I’m starved.” The bag was full of odd ingredients- most synth stuff, but a few organic things. Her eyes practically popped at the sight of a beautifully crimson tomato.  
  
  
“How did you get these?” She picked it up, turning it in her hand like a jewel. In the corner of her eye V appeared sheepish, rubbing a hand through her hair, tapping a foot arhythmically.  
  
  
“I got ‘em from…Panam….,”  
  
  
“Oh.” She imagined pressing her nails into the fruit, the visceral squish of watery matter. The tomato was too valuable to waste like that in reality, but it didn’t hurt to beat something mentally. “That’s nova.” It came out in an empty, hollow tone.  
  
  
“ _It’s not-_ ugh _,”_ The merc covered her face again and slouched against a table. “Okay. It looks weird, I know. But there’s nothing going on.” She paused. When her hand moved to a lower pocket, it was apparent that Johnny had something to say on the subject, silenced as V shoved a pill into her mouth.  
  
  
“Gives you an awful lotta presents for ‘nothing’, V.” There had been few in Judy’s life who did favours without strings, gifts without intent. Most of them were dead.  
  
  
“Yeah, I think I know why. And no,” V smirked. “Not because there’s something between us. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.”  
  
  
Judy snorted, trying to reign in her doubts. “Wanna compare rifles with me too? Mines bigger.”  
  
  
“You don’t even have a rifle!”  
  
  
She shrugged. “ ‘s a vibe thing.”  
  
  
V crossed the distance between them, holding Judy’s shoulders. “I’m serious, babe. It’s about the….,” a hand flappy motion “…future. I guess.”  
  
  
“…Did you rehearse this?”  
  
  
“No, but I wish I had.”  
  
  
The tension broke a little. Judy cracked a hair of a smile.  
  
  
“Lemme make you dinner. Got a whole night planned for us.”  
  
  
With that, she was shooed out of the kitchen with a picnic rug in hand, made to wait outside as the merc toiled in the mini-kitchen.   
  
  
The quiet of the night was interrupted occasionally with a curse from the kitchen. Other than that, Judy was left alone with her thoughts. Something she was used to, in the den of Lizzies’.  
  
  
She was also familiar with jealousy. Her relationship with Maiko had reeked of it. V wasn’t much of a sneak, struggled to hide much from Judy when she did try (that relic was worse than she let on, it was plain as day). The jibes were more to keep her on her toes or anything, to let her know the thought had crossed her mind. It was hard to not be clingy and possessive as her world peeled apart like a scav-ed corpse.  
  
  
Another cigarette, to pass the time and nerves.  
  
  
_What would Evie think of all this?_ The thought came unbidden to her, cringing from earlier. Burning bridges. Tom and Roxanne, Clouds, Woodsman. V. _Clouds_. Hell, she probably would’ve been all for the Clouds idea. _Would’a kicked Maiko’s ass into yesterday_. _But would’a told me to stay away from V.  
  
_  
  
More thoughts- no, a memory- rose from the dust. _  
  
“So. What d’you think?”  
  
“About what- the plan? Feels wrong, Ev. And the merc seemed a bit green.”  
  
“V. And I don’t think anyone working with Dex is ‘green’.”  
  
“Pfft. Still managed to haze her.”  
  
“Oh, was that it? You seemed _very _concerned. She’s a killer for hire, and that’s all.”  
  
  
  
_  
“IIIIIIIIIIIT’S **READY**!”  
  
  
Judy jumped, knocked out of the memory. The smell coming from the doorway made her stomach growl. Rich and savoury, far fresher than the crud she ate most nights. V hurried over with two cereal bowls, each piled with rice and a vegetable casserole sort-of-thing, and planted herself on the rug beside her output.  
  
  
“I tried.” V mumbled through a mouthful. “Never seen a real onion before.”  
  
  
“It’s preem V, don’t sweat it.” It was rather unseasoned (‘ _needs pepper, synth-rosemary’_ she could hear her abuela say _)_ but Judy couldn’t care less in that moment. They ate quietly under a growing blanket of stars, V turning off the lights when she got up to return the kitchenware.  
  
  
“So.” Judy broke the silence and tried to sound casual. “What’s this great secret you got?”  
  
  
The merc returned with a tube-shaped parcel, taking her spot. “…It’s twofold. But they’re connected.” Her white eyes widened a little, puzzling over this conversation (she’d had all week to figure it out, but planning had never been her strength). Judy nudged a foot against hers as encouragement.  
  
  
“The nomads- the Aldecaldos have. Uh. Offered me a place with them. And you, too.”  
  
  
To say it wasn’t what Judy expected was an understatement. She exhaled, tension creeping from her shoulders. “That…actually sounds kinda preem.”  
  
  
V kept her smile small, nervous. “It’s our ticket out of NC. And they’d have work for you to do, too. Not just my tag-along.”  
  
  
“Sounds like you’ve talked about this a lot.”  
  
  
“Well…that’s the other thing.” V ran her hand through short-cropped hair. “The relic’s getting worse. If I’m gonna fix this thing, it’s gotta be soon. Gotta deal with it first.”  
  
  
“Knew it.” Judy felt the excitement from her previous statement drain away. “You did a shit job at hiding it.” Her brows furrowed dangerously, but it wasn’t enough to scare V off. The merc seemed somewhat settled, for once, with a sense of calm about her. Relief. It mellowed her anger a little to see.  
  
  
“I couldn’t figure out how to tell ya. It’s like…all you ever hear is bad news, Jude.” The merc tentatively crept her left hand closer to Judy’s right, fingers walking across the rug. “Today hasn’t gone how I intended at all.”

  
“You don’t say.”  
  
  
“But…we- I – have a plan.”  
  
  
Judy let that go unanswered, creating an awkward stretch between them. _Punishing_ V, just a little, even if it was unfair. She suddenly felt the temperature around them, the night chill on her skin, and averted her eyes from V’s.  
  
  
“In a few days, I’ll meet with Hanako. From there…it’s a matter of what she says, and how we get to Mikoshi….where this shit came from. Contacting an AI. And when everything is over, we join the Aldecaldos.”  
  
  
“Got a fair bit of blank space there, V.” She had to fight down the urge for yet another smoke. “Not really confidence inspiring.”  
  
  
“No.” V wiggled her fingers. “But I’ve got options. And people waiting for me.”  
  
  
Judy paused, felt fear curdling in her chest. She joined her hand over V’s to try and tame it. “Just…wish you’d told me sooner.” Finally, meeting her eyes.  
  
  
“Me too.” V snorted. “What do you think of the plan, though? Feel like being a nomad, getting out of here?”  
  
  
She tried to let the pains of the day pass softly. Putting ‘Japantown’ out of mind, trying to enjoy where they were in the present. “Can’t lie, it sounds nova. But I’ll need to think-“  
  
  
The merc winced- Judy stopped speaking, wondering if she’d said something wrong.  
  


A hot pinprick stung at V’s forehead, spreading like a flood. She sat ramrod straight and regretted it, vision rolling like a pinwheel. Her fists clenched as the malfunction boiled away, nauseating headache and limb pain a daily occurrence but mighty all the same. She felt something press at her back, and hadn’t realised her eyes were closed until Judy’s voice was at her ear. A hand on each shoulder encouraged her to lean back into a sitting spoon position.  
  
  
“Relájate, mi amor,” the Mox crooned into her ear, smoothing hands down each arm before tucking them around V’s waist and under her chest, pulling her weight against her front. V shuddered, consciously waiting for the symptoms to pass and for her strength to return. A minute passed. Judy began to hum that tune she loved, and even after feeling recovered, V did not interrupt.  
  
  
But she wracked out a sore laugh when it was over. “I heard that.”  
  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
  
The merc took her hands and lifted them gently, shifting her body so they were face to face. The moment had come at last, felt just right. “I love you too.”  
  
  
Judy leaned forward, initiating a drawn-out kiss and claiming the back of V’s head with hair coiling between fingers. Both felt the heat when they broke apart, eyeing each other haughtily.  
  
  
“ _But wait_!” The merc’s voice cut through the moment, a mimic of one tv presenter or another, leaning back and thoroughly ruining the moment. “I _did_ bring us up here for a reason.” She reached around behind her, lower half anchored awkwardly.  
  
  
“If the reason doesn’t start with S and end with X, I’m losin’ interest.”   
  
  
“Normally, Jude, I would agree.” V said it throatily, knowingly driving Judy up the wall. “But trust….me-“ struggling to reach the package “-on-” grabbing it “-this.”  
  
  
On closer inspection, the artist realised it was a poster tube, sealed at both sides with a red plug and roughly a metre in length. She tried to temper her disappointment, but her thoughts had immediately skewed in the direction of “bizarre physical porn collection”.  
  
  
V held it out for her to open, plug coming away with a satisfying “pop”.  
  
  
It was definitely not porn.   
  
  
The merc rushed to find various objects (bowl, ashtray, her phone, _gun_ out of desperation) to engage as paperweights at each corner of the scroll. It was a fight against the worn-in curl of something stored away for years. Judy’s peripherals fizzled away, eyes widening at the contents, flicking between one detail or another. Photos, pasted haphazardly, while some sections were drawn in ruler-neat pencil lines.  
  
  
“It’s a…star chart, right?”  
  
  
V nodded and remained silent, watching her soak in the details (with the perfect mind for them). Nothing here was recognisable; there were no stars in the city after all. She had no points of reference, nowhere to start from, but found the information, the imagery, dazzling all the same.  
  
  
“How do you use it?” She was too busy exploring, cataloguing the dark blues and silvers, to look up.   
  
  
“Well, I had to get some help for that.” The merc pulled out a secondary piece of paper, crumpled from her pants pocket, covered in chicken-scratch. “Panam said it was her mother’s, ‘n she let me borrow it as long as I, quote, ‘ _use it properly’._ So I’ve got a guide here…”  
  
  
The ‘P’ word stung a lot less this time.  
  
  
They spent a half hour trying to figure it out. Judy held the chart up against the sky while V poured over the how-to’s, pacing with the words. The successes were rare, many stars just plainly not visible with their current distance from a mega-city. Hazel eyes followed the trace of fingers, mimicked the line in the space above. Giving up, and all too curious, V came over and rested her head on Judy’s shoulder as one constellation suddenly _cracked_ into alignment like a puzzle piece.  
  
  
“Look.” She took her output’s hand, traced a ‘v’ on the paper with a finger, guided then up and over heavens. It was faint, but there, with a small curl at both ends.  
  
  
The merc peered back down at the chart- then back up. “Pisces?”  
  
  
Judy nodded, still holding that hand but letting it drop against her front. They stood together for some time, entwined but silent, feeling the thrum of each other’s body as the stars pulsed their own distant rhythms.  
  
  
V eventually shifted, kissing the top of Judy’s head and lightly tugging her hand away. The merc moved her lips brushing the shell of an ear, the rose on her neck, kissing lightly down to the collarbone where she added pressure. A tingle rushed to the tips of Judy’s ears and fingers, almost dropping the chart before remembering, gripping it tightly and closing her eyes as the ministrations continued.  
  
  
Hands gripped at her hips, tugging her to fit against V’s, as her output sucked and licked and bit a light hickey into her shoulder. Then fingers began to rub circles on her covered thighs, lips moving to the back of her neck to tease further…. then withdraw entirely.  
  
  
“Better put that down before something happens to it.” It came out as a tease, V’s voice low and raspy like sandpaper, but was serious. Judy’s hands were clenched into the paper, threatening creases that the merc just _could_ not risk. So she tugged the artist backwards, taking the chart from a shakey grip and sealing it up before sitting back on the rug. She spread her legs wide and indicated for the other woman to sit between them, against her, in a mirror of earlier.  
  
  
Judy smirked and complied, deliberately driving her ass against the seam of her output’s pants, arching her back into her momentarily, in a lap-less lap dance. V practically purred but would not be distracted, holding her jaw and contorting both of them into a steamy kiss. Her tongue traced Judy’s lower lip, hands moving and gliding down both arms, leaving skin tingling. They slid up then arced down, following the line of the body, slipping under overalls to reach thighs (just briefly) then back up to hands.  
  
  
“Up.” V instructed and pulled the white singlet up and off Judy’s body when she raised her arms, biting her lip and resting her head on a broad shoulder. One hand slid down past the shark tattoo to hold her tight against the merc’s body, body-weight easily supported when Judy went limp, and teased against the inside of her left thigh in shivery trails. The right hand moved to her uncovered chest, tentatively rubbing the underside before roughly palming the whole breast. The palm was pushed up and her nipple teased with a thumb, repeating when it earned a moan.  
  
  
V’s other hand rubbed at the opposite thigh for a few moments. Judy had had enough of the teasing, huffing and gripping at V’s left shin to hold _something_. “Touch me,” she demanded, taking the hand at her breasts and driving it where it was needed, pushing under her underwear to her wetness. V swallowed, feeling her own core pulse demandingly, immediately drawing tight circles over her output’s clit. She was rewarded with a whine, and a tightening grip on her shin. “ _More,_ V.” The artist’s voice was deep, darkened, and she completely slackened against the body behind her.  
  
  
In response, the circles grew faster. V pressed her lips against Judy’s neck again, licked a line along her tilted jaw, able to whisper into an ear, “Want you to finger yourself for me.” Judy felt her follow it up with a squeeze around her waist from the arm bracing her, and that tongue against her pulse. She titled her head further, allowing the merc more neckline to ravage, brows furrowing with another moan released. V was making it hard to focus, brushing her middle finger down further just briefly to tease at Judy’s entrance, then back to her clit for (furious) circles. With new resolve, Judy brought her own hand down past fabric, arranging herself around V’s determined fingers and entering herself with ease.  
  
  
The angle was difficult, but she found it hard to care, finger curling in as hard as possible while her output’s fingers played her like a power chord. She moaned, long and low, grinding against V’s front for an intense moment before settling again. That mouth returned, tugging at Judy’s earlobe, pulling her into a kiss with tongue and teeth, messy and prolonged. “You’re so wet for me, Jude,” the words slithered from V’s mouth, filth interrupted by another kiss. “Been thinking about this all week.”  
  
  
Without asking, the hand at her clit stilled, rubbed at the back of Judy’s own in a silent request. She pulled out, then saw stars again as V instantly replaced those fingers, two easily sliding in and curling like a hook. _Just_ where she needed it, hitting her frontal wall. Air was driven from her lungs, a prolonged gasp whittling itself into a whine. They had swapped roles, her right hand finding her clit and drawing intense circles, left hand cutting crescent marks into V’s leg.  
  
The artist felt herself tensing before long, thighs clenching as overwhelming arousal rose in her core, pushed on and on by the hand fucking her when a third finger was added.  
  
  
“ _V_ ,” was all she had time to moan out as warning, gripping that shin hard enough to cut and bleed. In response, her output increased her thrusts by an increment, tucking her mouth against Judy’s neck and biding her time. When she felt a sudden tightness around her fingers, that _pull,_ she bit down _hard_ with teeth poised and held. Judy came undone around her hand, low moan drawn out with each _curl_ of fingers, riding the orgasm to its juddering end.  
  
  
Slowing to a stop, V pulled out and wove her tongue over those fingers, tasting her output and feeling herself pulse in response. Judy breathed deep and slow, completely slackened except for the death grip on that leg. She removed her own hand eventually to steady herself and sit up straight, a little wobbly regardless. Laughter bubbled forth when V followed, pressing her weight on Judy’s back and kissing at the blossoming bite mark.  
  
  
“Are you cold?” The merc asked, flexing her legs tenderly (wincing at the pins-and-needles). Judy had forgotten until reminded, feeling the night-in-the-desert chill creep up her bare arms, and nodded. She was left alone briefly as V got up, mincing her way back inside to grab a blanket, returning for cuddles.  
  
  
“How convenient,” Judy prodded, indicating for them to both lie down. She turned to face her output, running a finger over as brow piercing. “Don’t suppose you packed pillows, in those magic supplies of yours?”  
  
  
“Mmm, nope.” V closed her eyes, enjoying the tingles as Judy continued to trace over her brow and down to her jaw. “Just thought about…food. And fucking.” A wide grin grew on her face, furthered when Judy mock-punched her in the chest, flinching for effect. “You _lie_ ,” the artist whispered, “You packed a fucking star chart, but no pillows?”  
  
  
“One’s romantic, one’s less so?” The merc brought a hand to Judy’s head, running fingers through her mane of grass green and purple. “It worked, so I’m right.”  
  
  
She earned another fake punch for that.  
  
  
Judy wriggled closer, kissing V on the tip of her nose, then her jaw, then her lips. “Want me to…?”  
  
  
“Nah, I’m enjoying just chilling.”  
  
  
They twined their legs together, snuggled in under the blanket. Judy sighed and propped her head up on a hand, weight leaning on the elbow. “Might not’ve started the day right, but it ended nicely enough.” Her smirk was sly, fingers tip-toeing the side of V’s body. Her output returned the look, but noticed something over Judy’s shoulder, sitting up and tapping her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
  
Judy reorganised the blanket around them so it covered their shoulders, huddled upright. And looked up, finding the moon perched far away, clearer than she had ever seen it in Night City.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> I couldn't find anything on Panam's parents or her childhood, so crossing fingers that I didn't miss something. You just know she's out there, spider senses tingling at Improper Use Of Chart.
> 
> V (streetkid V) can't cook and I proclaim this to be canon. She lives off of takeaway and is 80% salt.
> 
> A note on the chart- I had to do a bit of research there, so hope it's somewhat accurate. In truth, they probably wouldn't be able to spot Pisces...but what other constellation was I gonna pick, for real?
> 
> Also, please excuse any poor Spanish in this fic. I stayed away from google translate fwiw.


End file.
